


We'll be there for each other.

by Nikho_Writes



Series: SpivAllen AU [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, How it should have been, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikho_Writes/pseuds/Nikho_Writes
Summary: This is one of the imagines of how I wanted The Flash S02E11 to end.SpivAllen.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Patty Spivot, SpivAllen
Series: SpivAllen AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009059
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	We'll be there for each other.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> Disclaimer:  
> All characters belong to DC Comics, CWTV and whoever they are reserved to. 
> 
> There will obviously be many deviations from canon both comics and TV show. 
> 
> I don't reside or from US and English isn't my 1st language. All the description in this story are my knowledge from TV shows or movies or fanfics as such, so bear with me. If they are not accurate just roll on with it. 
> 
> At any point of time send me a message for any queries. And do not hate this story if you don't like it then just don't read it. If any negative remarks keep it polite. 
> 
> I believe what I write isn’t offensive if not all but many, if it is, I’m sorry. 
> 
> If the idea or story seems to be repeated, there is a chance for that because I’ve read many fanfics and I might have mixed them up. If that’s the case I give credit to whomever it belongs. 
> 
> I'm big against WestAllen pairing, so I'll just delete all the hate comment I receive. 
> 
> If anything seems taken from any other fic it certainly can be because I read many stories. And if it does, I credit that to them.

-STAR Labs, after sending Thawne to his time-

When Joe says that he got to let people go something in him snaps and he doesn't want to and he realizes that he needs her. She being the only good thing in his life at the moment.

-Somewhere between Central and Midway, Train-

As he receives a call from Patty, he rushes to save her and people on the train. As he says he needs to make sure everything is ok before he goes, he looks at the hurt expression on her face which resembled his.

As Patty was saying bye to Barry from window, she feels someone taking seat next to her only to find Barry in his civilian clothes there. She is shocked and surprised to see him there and he had a look which she cannot quiet make of.

"Barry?/Patty!", they both start together and laugh at that like usual. He continues and she stops both on the same thought, his presence. "I know that you knew and I wanted protect you and protect myself from getting hurt. So now that you know I'm the flash I think there are somethings that you should know. But before that I need to confess that I Love You, and don't want to let you go as I might have shown earlier. I thought if I let you go; It'll protect you from my enemies and I've less people to worry about but I couldn't. I'll explain everything when we go somewhere private. But you should know this that I'm not ready to let you go and I doubt I ever will.", he confessed what he thought was important and waited for her response.

Patty looked his eyes only to see sincerity and hope for them. She brought him to a passionate kiss which wouldn't make other passengers uncomfortable.

"As I said before, it's ok. I understand. We'll resolve this and see where we go. Together." Patty said as she laid her head on his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his arm. He tilted his head on top of hers.

"Together.", he pressed a kiss to her temple. Both enjoying each other's presence and looking forward for a future.

-Next Morning, Midway City Station-

"The Flash travelling without a ticket. Isn't it what he is fighting against? Crime?", Patty teased as they got outside to reach her dorms in Midway City.

"Well I was trying to get my girl, so I forgot.", he retorted back. "You're staying on campus, right?", he asked her to which she replied with a nod and tried to hail a cab. He lifted her in his arms. "Welcome aboard, The Flash Express. Next stop: Midway University.", he didn't give time for her to say anything before he flashed them both to an alley near campus entrance.

She was giggling at the experience. "That was awesome but a little warning next time.", he chuckled at that. "It was nice that I sent the luggage via courier early. I will expect more of that."

-Dorm-

They found her dorm which was a single occupant one, which was good for them. They entered to get freshen up. They ordered in breakfast since there was a lot of details to discuss about.

"So, do you want me to start from the beginning?", he asked back on topic. She nodded. "Ok, you know my mother was murdered right?", she just nodded. "She was murdered by Reverse-Flash, he is a speedster from future who hates me to his core. He killed Dr. Harrison Wells and Dr. Tess Morgan, took over his body with some future technology and accelerated the building of Particle Accelerator so that he could create me. He wanted me to get fast so that I could break time barrier, helping him reach home which he couldn't when he came back in time. And before you ask time travel is real and possible. Then I travelled back in time to save my mother but my future self, told me off. I returned in time to stop Thawne - that's his name Eobard Thawne - from going back in time. He tried to kill me but Eddie shot himself through his chest and died erasing Thawne from existence. Thawne is/was as a descendant of Eddie. Breaking time barrier opened a singularity over Central City. I tried to stop it but couldn't so, FIRESTORM created a small nuclear blast to close the portal, sacrificing himself. Everyone thinks that I saved the city on that day but truly speaking they both did.", he was crying and Patty held over her chest without speaking anything still processing all this information. After controlling himself he continued, " the singularity opened new problems for us like opening 52 small breaches to another Earth, which we call Earth-2. Dr. Wells you met is from that earth too. Yes, multiverse exists. Many earths occupy same space but vibrate at different frequencies such that they can't see one another.", Patty was opening and closing her mouth at this unable to believe that Multiverse Theory was true. "The meta who attacked on Flash Day and many other villains are from that earth sent by Zoom, the guy who attacked me on Christmas so that he can be the fastest ever speedster. The speedster who we battled this week was another Thawne who somehow exists and my emotions are all over from that too. So, this is the cliff-notes version I can think of.", he waited for her reply.

She was still processing many things and time travel and multiverse were huge for even a nerd like her. After some time, she jumped on Barry and gave a hug as tight as possible. She wanted to send away all the pain and sadness he felt. She brought him into a kiss. The kiss became more passionate and he put his hand under her shirt but she pulled away from the kiss with a thinking face. "We can continue this later but a small question, 'We'?".

He was confused for a moment before realizing that he mentioned it while explaining. "Oh, it's just team Flash. You saw Caitlin, yesterday right?" to which she nodded. "She is part of my team with Cisco and Joe. Occasionally Iris helps. We operate out of STAR Labs which I own by the way. There are two people from Earth-2 helping us. That earth's flash and Wells who we call Harry. And that's Team Flash maybe including you in the future.", Patty gave a smile and nodded going to kiss him. This time when he put his hand under her shirt, she deepened the kiss.

-After several hours-

They were both asleep snuggled together happy. He slowly woke up feeling hungry. He rose out of bed and went to order some lunch for them both. Patty put on his shirt and they started about this relationship and how they're going to make it work.

"Patty, do you mind if we keep this on down low for a while? Until Zoom is defeated, so that I don't need to worry about him knowing about you.", Patty gave a smile and pecked him.

"Of course, anything to make you feel less burdened and happy.", he smiled and gave her a kiss as the food came.

They both shared a kiss here and there while eating and talked about nothing and everything simply enjoying each other's presence and knowing he had to leave soon. As they were snuggling his phone rang making him groan. He took it to see it was a call from Joe. He looked at her apologetically and answered the phone.

"Hey, Joe. Anything important?". He asked casually not showing his emotions considering he was supposed to be sad.

"Hey Barry, where did you go yesterday? I was expecting you back at the house. Everyone was worried with your breakup and emotional roller coaster you went through yesterday. Are you ok?", Barry had a small smile at his foster father's worry.

"I need some alone time Joe, I'm somewhere I can process everything and come back to normal.", Barry replied semi-honestly. Patty hugged him from behind and started to play with him making it hard to concentrate. "Tell Captain that I'm taking 2 days off and no calls unless it's a metahuman. Inform to the team as well. Bye, Joe.", he hung up the call and turned towards his girlfriend.

They decided to take a walk around the university to acclimatize Patty to her new home for next 2 years. She had savings which would help her out without actually needing to work but Barry insisted on paying for her saying that he has money from Harrison Wells. Patty down right rejected stating that she didn't need it.

They spent the next day going to see some local shops and parks. It was a day long date which both enjoyed. To his surprise he was never disturbed after the phone call with Joe. The day came to an end making both somewhat sad with the separation, even though it was temporary and they would call each other it was hard. After an intense make-out session Barry left to go to Central City and be The Flash and CSI.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of this SpivAllen AU?
> 
> Want to continue this? It'll be more like a plotline.
> 
> As usual comment so that I'll know how to improve.


End file.
